


Crystal Prison

by abcd



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd/pseuds/abcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules are defined by those who have the power. History is decided by those who win the war. There is no such thing as truth, or justice, but only have power. To dominate another until they can no longer see themselves but the one who offers the most protection. The least punishment. When choice is nothing more than an illusion between a man who trusted, and one who loved.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Prison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shezka_Foxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shezka_Foxe/gifts).



> This video was inspired by Shezka_Foxe's great story, ''Crystal Prison'' and its sequel ''Dark Wing''.

_**[Crystal Prison](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9705338/1/Crystal-Prison): ** Rules are defined by those who have the power. History is decided by those who win the war. There is no such thing as truth, or justice, but only have power. To dominate another until they can no longer see themselves but the one who offers the most protection. The least punishment. When choice is nothing more than an illusion between a man who trusted, and one who loved. Sequel  **[Dark Wing](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10143547/1/Dark-Wing).**_

**Music:** 30 Seconds to Mars, Hurricane  
Nikos Xydakis ''Apoheretismos'' **.**

 

**<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4svoOo125-sVWEweVpUQUV6d3M/view?usp=sharing> **


End file.
